This invention pertains to a toy cash register and primarily is assembled from parts molded from rigid plastic material to facilitate manufacturing, as well as assembling, and thereby minimizing the cost of production.
Toy cash registers of many types have been developed heretofore. The earlier ones primarily were formed from metal and in view of the fact that the cash recording was effected by vertical slidable members in full scale cash register, the toys which simulated the same also had vertically slidable recording blades. Typical examples of this type of cash register are found in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,198,825 to Chein, dated Sept. 19, 1916, and 2,458,850 to Hardick, dated Jan. 11, 1949. Said cash registers also were provided with drawers slidable in the lower portion thereof similar to full scale commercial type cash registers and cas-indicating levers were pivotally mounted to effect actuation of the sale-indicating slide. Another similar cash register of this type is found in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,902 to Thomson, dated July 24, 1962.
Another early type of toy cash register included a rotating cylinder to display amounts of cash and included a cash drawer and an example of the same is found in prior U.S. Pat. No. 1,227,054 to Jacobs, dated May 22, 1917.
In view of the fact that many modern types of cash registers employ a bank of keys which are pushed to indicate the amount of a certain sale, toy cash registers have also been developed to simulate this type of operation and one typical example thereof is found in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,319 to Wallach, dated Aug. 14, 1979. This patent also discloses a paper tape simulating a cash receipt. While not directly related to toy cash registers, prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,878 to Cushman et al, dated Sept. 17, 1968, discloses a calculating machine in which a bank of actuating keys are employed to effect a total on a rotating drum viewable through openings, the recording being effected by rotating a crank.
Still another toy cash register having a rotatable register drum is found in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,991 to Lewis, dated Mar. 3, 1970.
Primarily to minimize the cost of a toy cash register without sacrificing any desirable features which simulate a full scale cash register, the present invention has been developed to minimize cost while providing a sturdy construction and ease of assembly, details of which are set forth hereinafter.